hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuto Tanaka
Yuuto Tanaka '(田中裕人, ''Tanaka Hiroto) was once a Single-Star Blacklist Hunter, and was apart of a group called 'The Jury', which consisted of 12 Blacklist Hunters, with himself being the 12th member. Under unknown circumstances, he was kicked out of the group while hiding out in Sincla City for a mission, and so stayed there for a while alongside his servant Chinami, before deciding to try and travel to Yorknew City, however ultimately just got lost. At some point after the Chimera Ants Arc, he met and attacked Katsuko's Squad and was defeated, with him being taken as their prisoner. Yuuto eventually gained the leader Katsuko's trust, and is now instead an actual member of her Squad, along with Chinami. The other members still don't trust him, however. Appearance Yuuto is a young man with fair skin and of an average build, with messy light blonde hair that falls to his mid back, but is kept in a side ponytail. He has bright lime green eyes, which are unusually feline in appearance, both sporting slit pupils. As a businessman, Yuuto wears a fully dark grey suit with a dark red dress shirt underneath, which he wears with the sleeves rolled up to about his elbows. He has shoes that match his shirt, and his suit jacket is always undone. Meanwhile, his dress shirt is always untucked, with buttons undone at the top. To finish it off, he wears a dark grey tie that is loosely tied around his neck, and often pairs them with gloves of the same colour as the before mentioned shirt. In more formal settings, Yuuto instead opts for a black tuxedo instead of his usual suit, if he has the time and opportunity to change. Personality When it comes to first impressions, Yuuto is overly kind to people. He acts friendly, going as far as to kiss the back of some people's hand, or instead just showing interest in getting to know someone. In reality, he is the complete opposite. Yuuto is incredibly vain and a completely self-obsessed narcissist, believing himself to be superior to everyone in terms of both looks and power. Despite being calm most of the time, acting superior to others, he can at times lose his cool, as his personality often causes him to clash with others, as he can become overly hostile and confrontative when he doesn't get what he wants for a long time, or if someone doesn't acknowledge him/believes themselves to be better than him. As such, the two things he values most in his life are his abilities, and his looks. If either were ever damaged, it is unknown how he would react. Much of Yuuto's initial wealth came from his father Katsuo, who owns a very successful trading company in the Azian Continent, something which he tries to hide from people. He often uses his looks and money to get what he wants, such as access to certain events and information, making him a brilliant Manipulator. This is however wasted potential, as Yuuto instead likes using those two things to sleep around with women. Yuuto is similar to Sho Kokanezawa in this sense, as they are both womanizers. He has even proclaimed himself as 'The God of Love' in the past. Despite this, Yuuto is still capable of being genuinely impressed. When he fought against Katsuko, he was impressed by her fighting ability, and as such chose to gain her trust after being defeated and taken prisoner by her, rather than trying to escape. As such, he seems to be genuinely interested in Katsuko, something which is rare, according to people who know him. It is unknown how far these feelings go, or how he is interested in her. The only other people he seems to genuinely care for is his servants, such as Chinami, worrying for their well being, despite bossing them around all the same. Background Yuuto was born somewhere in the Azian Continent, to Katsuo Tanaka and an unknown mother. Being raised nearly solely by his Father, he was put to work in his the trading company at just age 10, and as such got to travel the world. Eventually, when he turned 17, he inherited a small fortune from his Father, somewhere roughly around 2 million Jenny, and left the company to become a Hunter. Yuuto successfully passed the Hunter Exam, and became a Blacklist Hunter, eventually joining the group called The Jury. Over the next few years, Yuuto's wealth continued to boom, and alongside it so did his ever-growing ego. He became one of the richest business men working in the Azian Continent, thanks to being in The Jury and still being involved with his Father and his company. Despite not owning a home at the time, due to living with the other members of The Jury, he also hired the services of six servants, the four most notable being a woman named Chinami, a woman named Kozakura, another woman named Manami and a boy named Akazii, the first of which was with him when he was kicked out of The Jury and left stranded in Sincla City. Plot Jikain Village Yuuto makes his first appearance in the Jikain Village, showing up in search of Katsuko with his servant Chinami after the latter left the others in her Squad for longer than usual. The duo shows up shortly after Fuyuki, Pitou, Fusako and Haruka, introducing themselves to the four and the Village. Equipment '''Gold '''Pocket Watch: '''Yuuto owns a pocket watch made of Gold, which is infused with Nen. Despite seemingly harmless, the Nen turns the watch into a brute-force blunt weapon, capable of easily knocking others out with a simple swing. Due to the watch being seemingly indifferent to any other, it gives Yuuto the element of surprise, as it is practically impossible to realise its true purpose before its too late, unless the target knows how to spot the Nen-infusion. Abilities & Powers Yuuto is a skilled Nen-user, despite what one may think due to his young age. Although not extremely powerful, he makes up for it with his intelligence, being an excellent strategist, and a practically perfect Manipulator. While much of his skill is wasted on him sleeping around with so many others, he is still capable of carrying out missions, using flattery and deceit to his advantage. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Yuuto was born on the 23rd of November, making his supposed Zodiac Sign Sagittarius. Ironically, they are considered one of the most vain Zodiac Signs of all * Due to his success as a businessman, Yuuto is well known throughout most of the world, especially in the Azian Continent * Yuuto, like his servant Chinami, is Nalimese, coming from the Republic of Nalim